Testing The Gundam Pilots
by Tovaras
Summary: He, he, this time I've taken one of those online tests and I've let our favorite Gundam Pilots answer it.: Enjoy!
1. Testing Heero Yuy

1 Testing The Gundam Pilots:  
  
Author: Dragongirl85 E-mail: Golddragon85@hotmail.com Parings: HeeroxDuo, QuatrexTrowa Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sorry to say it, but I don't. If I did, Relena would be killed a long time ago and the Gundam Boys would be extremely happy (not because Relena was dead. Well, Heero would.) I'm making no money for writing this. Don't sue, you won't get much anyway, unless you want a cranky, old cat, a fucked up cell-phone and a really, really, REALLY old and crappy computer. Rating: PG-13 Notes: The title pretty much says it all. I'm gonna let each of the 5 Gundam pilots take a computer test. Ya know, the once that asks you questions about yourself and stuff. Warning: Crappy English, bad, spelled English words and no plot. Need a Gundam Wing Beta, the quicker, the better. Archive: Sure, but please ask first.:)  
  
***  
  
Testing, Heero Yuy:  
  
Name: Heero Yuy  
  
Age: 16  
  
Nick Name: The Perfect Soldier.  
  
Left handed or right: I can write with both hands  
  
Are you smart?: .. My IQ is over average.  
  
What's your middle name: Odin  
  
How many personalities do you have: One. Do I need more?  
  
How many piercing do you have: That's none of your business.  
  
What was your first word: ..  
  
Are you superstitious: .. No..  
  
Do you read your horoscope: No, I don't believe in horoscopes  
  
Do you believe in horoscopes: As I said, I don't believe in them.  
  
Can you do a cartwheel: Of course  
  
Do you have contact lenses: My eyesight is just fine so I have no need for it  
  
Do you have a retainer or braces: No.  
  
Do you snore: No.  
  
Do you drool in your sleep: Duo says I do.  
  
Do you lick your envelopes or use a sponge: . I don't send letters, I write e-mails. Much quicker.  
  
Do you keep a journal: On my laptop, yes  
  
Do you like onions: Mmm, gives an extra flavor in Wufei's spaghetti sauce  
  
Do you like cotton candy: When Duo feeds me with it, yes.  
  
Do you like Pina Coladas: . Yeah, but not to much.  
  
What instrument can you play: Piano.  
  
What words do you overuse: Omae O Korosu  
  
What do you sleep in: Does Duo count?  
  
How many pillows do you have: Duo is my pillow  
  
Do you like to dance: Not after the dance with a horrible female with the name Peacecraft.  
  
Do you like to sing: Not really.  
  
Are you any good at it: Don't think so. I was trained for combat, not for singing!  
  
Do you like to talk on the phone: No.  
  
Do you like it where you live: No. To close to the said Peacecraft girl.  
  
Is your room messy: Not my side of the room.  
  
Do you like finger-paint: *blush* Yeah.  
  
What do you smell like: Duo says I smell like rain and chocolate  
  
Are you organized: Yes.  
  
Do you sleep with a stuffed animal: I sleep with Duo  
  
Do you sleep with your socks on: It depends.  
  
Are you shy: A little.  
  
Do you talk to yourself: No.  
  
Got any lucky charms: A lock of Duo's hair  
  
Are you a morning person: Yes  
  
What's your IO: Over average  
  
Are you a virgin: . Do I have to answer that? Check out some of my previous answers.  
  
Are you proud of that: Well. Duo is so good and. Omae O Korosu!  
  
Do you believe in reincarnation: No.  
  
Do you believe in God: No.  
  
Do you believe in aliens: . Sometimes I wonder what planet Duo came from.  
  
Do you believe in bigfoot: . Who?  
  
Do you believe in the Loch Ness monster: Never heard of it.  
  
What's your favorite feature (on yourself): My ears.  
  
How old do you wish you were: Like I'm now.  
  
What will you name your daughter: . Not Relena, that's for sure.  
  
Son: Odin  
  
Have you ever thought you were gonna die: I've blown myself up once  
  
What religion are you: None.  
  
What's your motto: "Do as your heart tells you"  
  
Ever.  
  
1. Been kissed? Yes  
  
1. Done drugs? Not voluntary  
  
1. Eaten an entire box of Oreos? Is that a challenge?  
  
1. Been on stage? No  
  
1. Dumped someone else? No  
  
1. Gotten in a car accident? Does any accidents with Wing counts?  
  
1. Watched "Punky Brewster"? What?  
  
1. Been in love? Yes  
  
Favorites.  
  
Shampoo: The one with the smell of strawberries  
  
Toothpaste: Colgate  
  
Soap: Dove  
  
Type of soup: Mushroom  
  
Room in your house: It's Quatre's house  
  
Instrument: Piano  
  
Either/Or.  
  
1. Coffee or hot chocolate: Coffee  
  
1. Big or little: It depends.  
  
1. Lace or Satin: Lace  
  
1. New or Old: Old  
  
1. Neve Campbell or Jennifer Love Hewitt: Who?  
  
1. Tome Cruise or Brad Pitt: Duo  
  
1. Vogue or Material Girl: Vogue  
  
1. Jeans or cords: Jeans  
  
1. Sweater or sweatshirt: Sweater  
  
1. T-shirt or Tank top: Tank top  
  
1. Skirt or dress: What kind of question is that?  
  
1. Wool or cotton: Cotton  
  
1. Rose or lily: Lilies  
  
1. The way it is or the way it was: The way it is  
  
1. Oldies or pop: Oldies  
  
1. Do you have a girlfriend/boyfriend? Yes  
  
1. Do you have a best friend: My boyfriend is my best friend  
  
In the last 24 hours, have you.  
  
1. Cried: No  
  
1. Helped someone: I "helped" Duo out of bed  
  
1. Gotten sick: I don't get sick  
  
1. Gone to the movies: Not really time for movies these days  
  
1. Gone out for dinner: Same as above  
  
1. Said "I love you": Yes, this morning  
  
1. Written a real letter: I don't write letters  
  
1. Moved on: Yes  
  
1. Talked to an ex: I don't have an ex  
  
1. Missed an ex: As I said.  
  
1. Talked to someone you have a crush on: Does my boyfriend count?  
  
1. Had a serious talk: Yes  
  
1. Missed someone: When Duo left for work.  
  
1. Hugged someone: Yes  
  
1. Fought with your parents: Parents?  
  
1. Fought with a friend: No  
  
Do you.  
  
1. Wear eye shadow: No  
  
1. Put on a "front": Yes  
  
1. Kiss on the first date: Well, we did but.  
  
1. Have a crush on someone: My boyfriend  
  
1. Eat with you mouth open: No.  
  
1. If you got a tattoo, where would it be and of what: An angel and a  
devil together, on my  
  
left shoulder  
  
1. What color is your floor/carpet in your room: Black  
  
1. What was the last CD you bought: I don't by CD's  
  
1. How did you spent your summer: Chasing OZ  
  
1. When was the last time you showered: Right before I started this test.  
  
1. Are you tired: No  
  
1. Are you lonely: No  
  
1. Are you happy: . Not really.  
  
1. Are you wearing a pajamas: No, spandex  
  
1. Are you talking to someone online: Not now  
  
1. What are the initials of your crush/interest/spouse: DM  
  
1. What is your astrological sign: Libra  
  
1. What sign is you crush/interest/spouse: Scorpio  
  
1. What time is it: 21:48  
  
***  
  
First part finished. Yay! What do you think? Good, awful, stinking, fantastic? Did I ruin the boys completely? Please tell me what the lot of you thought about it. Need feedback, I live for feedback. Please tell me if you want me to continue this. Remember to review. *points at the review button* Thankee! 


	2. Testing Duo Maxwell

Testing The Gundam Pilots:  
  
Hiya, people. Part two is up, this time featuring Duo! Thanks to everybody who's reviewed me (I luv ya all!!), and enjoy the next part.:) Oh, and to you who wanted to borrow my questions; Go ahead.:)  
  
***  
  
Testing, Duo Maxwell:  
  
Name: Duo Maxwell  
  
Age: 16  
  
Nick Name: Shinigami, Baka.  
  
Left handed or right: Right  
  
Are you smart?: I'm street smart. ^_^  
  
What's your middle name: Don't have any  
  
How many personalities do you have: Well, there is me, Frank, Solo, Mr. Mittens, Shinigami and  
Annie  
  
How many piercing do you have: One *grins*  
  
What was your first word: Dunno. Probably food  
  
Are you superstitious: Yep  
  
Do you read your horoscope: Every day  
  
Do you believe in horoscopes: Why of course I do.  
  
Can you do a cartwheel: Of course  
  
Do you have contact lenses: No need to  
  
Do you have a retainer or braces: Nope  
  
Do you snore: Well, I've had a couple of complains from my comrades  
  
Do you drool in your sleep: Yeah  
  
Do you lick your envelopes or use a sponge: Lick. I like the flavor  
  
Do you keep a journal: I did, but I can't find it  
  
Do you like onions: Onions is food, right? I like food  
  
Do you like cotton candy: Hell yes. Especially when Heero's face is all sticky with it so I can just  
lick it of and. Ops, better stop  
  
Do you like Pina Coladas: *snigger* Yes  
  
What instrument can you play: Guitar  
  
What words do you overuse: Dunno. Think I'm overusing every word there is  
  
What do you sleep in: Hee-chan;)  
  
How many pillows do you have: Two, plus Heero  
  
Do you like to dance: Yeah  
  
Do you like to sing: Yeah! Especially in the shower  
  
Are you any good at it: Well, there must be a reason for the others to yell 'Shut Up, Baka!' when I  
sing.  
  
Do you like to talk on the phone: I don't need a phone to talk  
  
Do you like it where you live: Yeah, it's nice  
  
Is your room messy: My side is  
  
Do you like finger-paint: Yeah, it's fun  
  
What do you smell like: Mint  
  
Are you organized: Hey! You're asking me here!  
  
Do you sleep with a stuffed animal: He's not stuffed, but boy is he an animal  
  
Do you sleep with your socks on: Yeah  
  
Are you shy: Not at all  
  
Do you talk to yourself: Yep. Nobody else wants too  
  
Got any lucky charms: My cross  
  
Are you a morning person: Zzzz, need. More. Sleep  
  
What's your IO: Dunno. I've never taken a IQ test  
  
Are you a virgin: Wouldn't you like to know  
  
Are you proud of that: Yep  
  
Do you believe in reincarnation: I was Napoleon in a previous life  
  
Do you believe in God: Nope, just the God of death  
  
Do you believe in aliens: Of course. Haven't you heard of E.T?  
  
Do you believe in bigfoot: Wufei sure got the foot size to be bigfoot  
  
Do you believe in the Loch Ness monster: Yeah.:) Her name is Relena  
  
What's your favorite feature (on yourself): My braid  
  
How old do you wish you were: I like my age  
  
What will you name your daughter: Helen Son: Solo  
  
Have you ever thought you were gonna die: There was this one time I was locked in a cell with Wufei and the air was disappearing. I was sure I was gonna die then. But I've thought so plenty of times  
  
What religion are you: Catholic  
  
What's your motto: "I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie"  
  
Ever.  
  
Been kissed? Oh, yeah  
  
Done drugs? Nope  
  
Eaten an entire box of Oreos? You bet  
  
Been on stage? I've been on TV when I was among OZ most wanted list  
  
Dumped someone else? Never  
  
Gotten in a car accident? I've been in any other accident but car accident  
  
Watched "Punky Brewster"? Yup  
  
Been in love? Yes, and still am  
  
Favorites.  
  
Shampoo: The one Heero steals from me all the time  
  
Toothpaste: I take whatever we have around  
  
Soap: The one with the smell of oranges  
  
Type of soup: Chicken  
  
Room in your house: It's Quatre's house, but I considerate the kitchen as mine. At least the fridge  
  
Instrument: Guitar  
  
Either/Or.  
  
Coffee or hot chocolate: Hot chocolate  
  
Big or little: The bigger the better  
  
Lace or Satin: Satin  
  
New or Old: New  
  
Neve Campbell or Jennifer Love Hewitt: I date a guy. I think that speaks for itself  
  
Tom Cruise or Brad Pitt: I could tell you, but then Heero would kill me  
  
Vogue or Material Girl: I'm a Vogue man myself  
  
Jeans or cords: Jeans  
  
Sweater or sweatshirt: Sweater  
  
T-shirt or Tank top: T-shirt  
  
Skirt or dress: Skirts make my ass look big, so I'd say dress  
  
Wool or cotton: Cotton  
  
Rose or lily: Lilies  
  
The way it is or the way it was: The way it is. No need to live in the past is there?  
  
Oldies or pop: Pop  
  
Do you have a girlfriend/boyfriend? Yeah  
  
Do you have a best friend: You can say that my best friend is screwing me  
  
In the last 24 hours, have you.  
  
Cried: Big boys don't cry  
  
Helped someone: Not today  
  
Gotten sick: Not in the last 24 hours  
  
Gone to the movies: No time for movies lately  
  
Gone out for dinner: Does the McDonalds count?  
  
Said "I love you": Yep, 5 minutes ago  
  
Written a real letter: I don't have many people to write too  
  
Moved on: Yes  
  
Talked to an ex: Don't have an ex  
  
Missed an ex: Again, don't have an ex  
  
Talked to someone you have a crush on: Yeah, and people I don't have a crush on  
  
Had a serious talk: All my talks are serious, but nobody listens  
  
Missed someone: Yeah  
  
Hugged someone: Yep  
  
Fought with your parents: Have no parents  
  
Fought with a friend: Yeah, Wufei. He wonders where I've hidden his katana  
  
Do you.  
  
Wear eye shadow: When I'm out clubbing with Hee-chan  
  
Put on a "front": Yes  
  
Kiss on the first date: I've only had one first date and boy did we make out  
  
Have a crush on someone: My boyfriend  
  
Eat with you mouth open: All the time  
  
If you got a tattoo, where would it be and of what: A little devil with a scythe  
  
What color is your floor/carpet in your room: Heero's part of the floor is black, so I assume that mine is as well since we share room  
  
What was the last CD you bought: Linkin Park "Meteora"  
  
How did you spent your summer: I tried to sun bathe but Heero was chasing OZ everywhere  
  
When was the last time you showered: This morning  
  
Are you tired: As Wu-man says : "When are you not tired, Maxwell?"  
  
Are you lonely: Nope Are you happy: Always  
  
Are you wearing a pajamas: Nope, black boxers  
  
Are you talking to someone online: Yeah, Howard. He promised to fix Deathscythe for me  
  
What are the initials of your crush/interest/spouse: HY  
  
What is your astrological sign: Scorpio  
  
What sign is you crush/interest/spouse: Libra  
  
What time is it: 16:15 Sue me, work is boarding  
  
***  
  
Second part finished. Yay! What do you think? Good, awful, stinking, fantastic? Did I ruin the boys completely? Please tell me what the lot of you thought about it. Need feedback, I live for feedback. Please tell me if you want me to continue this. Remember to review. *points at the review button* Thankee! 


	3. Testing Trowa Barton

Testing The Gundam Pilots:  
  
Hiya, people. Part three on it's way, this time it's Trowa! Thanks to everybody who's reviewed me (I luv ya all!!), and enjoy the next part.:) ***  
  
Testing, Trowa Barton:  
  
Name: Which one? Trowa Barton or Triton Bloom?  
  
Age: 18 [1]  
  
Nick Name: The silencer, T-man  
  
Left handed or right: Left  
  
Are you smart?: .... I read a lot  
  
What's your middle name: ... I have no middle name...  
  
How many personalities do you have: ... One. Isn't that enough?  
  
How many piercing do you have: I have no piercing  
  
What was your first word: ...  
  
Are you superstitious: No  
  
Do you read your horoscope: No  
  
Do you believe in horoscopes: No  
  
Can you do a cartwheel: Cart Wheel?  
  
Do you have contact lenses: I have no need for contact lenses  
  
Do you have a retainer or braces: No  
  
Do you snore: No  
  
Do you drool in your sleep: No  
  
Do you lick your envelopes or use a sponge: ... Lick  
  
Do you keep a journal: No  
  
Do you like onions: I'm allergic to onions  
  
Do you like cotton candy: No, so I give my part to Quatre  
  
Do you like Pina Coladas: Yes  
  
What instrument can you play: Flute  
  
What words do you overuse: ...  
  
What do you sleep in: Boxers  
  
How many pillows do you have: Two  
  
Do you like to dance: Just with Quatre  
  
Do you like to sing: ... No  
  
Are you any good at it: ... Highly doubtful  
  
Do you like to talk on the phone: ...  
  
Do you like it where you live: It's nice  
  
Is your room messy: No, because I share room with Quatre  
  
Do you like finger-paint: Finger Paint?  
  
What do you smell like: Animals. I work at a circus and the smell sticks in my clothes..  
  
Are you organized: Yes  
  
Do you sleep with a stuffed animal: No.  
  
Do you sleep with your socks on: No  
  
Are you shy: Not really  
  
Do you talk to yourself: Not really  
  
Got any lucky charms: ...  
  
Are you a morning person: ... I get up without problems...  
  
What's your IO: ... Don't know...  
  
Are you a virgin: ...  
  
Are you proud of that: ... Well, what do you want me to say???  
  
Do you believe in reincarnation: ... Not really...  
  
Do you believe in God: Not anymore  
  
Do you believe in aliens: ...  
  
Do you believe in bigfoot: Bigfoot? Should I know who that is?  
  
Do you believe in the Loch Ness monster: ...?  
  
What's your favorite feature (on yourself): My height  
  
How old do you wish you were: Little younger so Quatre doesn't feel so little  
  
What will you name your daughter: Catherine  
  
Son: ... Triton  
  
Have you ever thought you were gonna die: Once, but my sister stopped me  
  
What religion are you: ...  
  
What's your motto: "..."  
  
Ever.  
  
Been kissed? Yes  
  
Done drugs? ...  
  
Eaten an entire box of Oreos? Duo challenged me, but I passed  
  
Been on stage? No  
  
Dumped someone else? ... No  
  
Gotten in a car accident? No  
  
Watched "Punky Brewster"? I watched it with Duo  
  
Been in love? ... Yes *smiles*  
  
Favorites.  
  
Shampoo: Herbal Ecense  
  
Toothpaste: Colgate  
  
Soap: ... Whatever we have around  
  
Type of soup: Tomato  
  
Room in your house: The library  
  
Instrument: Flute  
  
Either/Or.  
  
Coffee or hot chocolate: Coffee  
  
Big or little: Little  
  
Lace or Satin: Lace  
  
New or Old: Old  
  
Neve Campbell or Jennifer Love Hewitt: ...  
  
Tom Cruise or Brad Pitt: ...  
  
Vogue or Material Girl: ... Vogue  
  
Jeans or cords: Jeans  
  
Sweater or sweatshirt: Sweater  
  
T-shirt or Tank top: T-shirt  
  
Skirt or dress: ...  
  
Wool or cotton: Wool  
  
Rose or lily: Lilies  
  
The way it is or the way it was: The way it is  
  
Oldies or pop: Oldies  
  
Do you have a girlfriend/boyfriend? Yes  
  
Do you have a best friend: Yes  
  
In the last 24 hours, have you.  
  
Cried: ... I haven't cried since I destroyed Duo's Deathscythe  
  
Helped someone: ... Yes  
  
Gotten sick: ...  
  
Gone to the movies: I took Quatre to "Finding Nemo"... For some strange reason I liked Dory, the fish...  
  
Gone out for dinner: Yes  
  
Said "I love you": ... Yes  
  
Written a real letter: ... I've never written a letter  
  
Moved on: Yes  
  
Talked to an ex: ...  
  
Missed an ex: ...  
  
Talked to someone you have a crush on: Yes  
  
Had a serious talk: Yes.  
  
Missed someone: ...  
  
Hugged someone: . Yes...  
  
Fought with your parents: Parents?  
  
Fought with a friend: ... No  
  
Do you.  
  
Wear eye shadow: Excuse me?  
  
Put on a "front": Yes  
  
Kiss on the first date: *secret smile* Yes  
  
Have a crush on someone: Yes, my boyfriend  
  
Eat with you mouth open: ...  
  
If you got a tattoo, where would it be and of what: A lion on my left ankle  
  
What color is your floor/carpet in your room: Wood color  
  
What was the last CD you bought: CD?  
  
How did you spent your summer: Trying to remember something  
  
When was the last time you showered: ... Half an hour ago  
  
Are you tired: As Wu-man says : No  
  
Are you lonely: No  
  
Are you happy: ...  
  
Are you wearing a pajamas: ... No...  
  
Are you talking to someone online: No...  
  
What are the initials of your crush/interest/spouse: QRW  
  
What is your astrological sign: Virgo  
  
What sign is you crush/interest/spouse: Leo  
  
What time is it: 23:40...  
  
*** [1] I've heard he's two years older than the other Gundam Pilots  
  
Third part completed. Yay! What do you think? Good, awful, stinking, fantastic? Did I ruin the boys completely? Please tell me what the lot of you thought about it. Need feedback, I live for feedback. Please tell me if you want me to continue this. Remember to review. *points at the review button* Thankee! 


	4. Testing Quatre Raberba Winner

Testing The Gundam Pilots:  
  
Hiya, people. Part four coming up, this time featuring Quatre! Thanks to everybody who's reviewed me (I luv ya all!!), and enjoy the next part.:) Last part will be up soon, promise. ***  
  
Testing, Quatre Raberba Winner:  
  
Name: Quatre Raberba Winner  
  
Age: 16  
  
Nick Name: Little one, Q-man, Master Quatre, "Master" Quatre (Hi Trowa!)  
  
Left handed or right: Right  
  
Are you smart?: Well, I read a lot  
  
What's your middle name: Raberba  
  
How many personalities do you have: I think I have just one, but everybody says I get a different personality in battle so maybe two.  
  
How many piercing do you have: No one  
  
What was your first word: I don' know. Probably "daddy" or something  
  
Are you superstitious: A little  
  
Do you read your horoscope: Yes. Just in case  
  
Do you believe in horoscopes: A little. It has been correct a couple of times  
  
Can you do a cartwheel: No  
  
Do you have contact lenses: I don't need contact lenses  
  
Do you have a retainer or braces: I used to have  
  
Do you snore: I don't think so  
  
Do you drool in your sleep: A little *blush*  
  
Do you lick your envelopes or use a sponge: Ew, I don't lick envelopes. I use a sponge  
  
Do you keep a journal: Yes  
  
Do you like onions: In Wufei's spaghetti sauce, yes  
  
Do you like cotton candy: Yes. It's a little sweet, but Trowa gives me a lot for free since he works at the circus  
  
Do you like Pina Coladas: I don't know. I've never tried it  
  
What instrument can you play: Violin  
  
What words do you overuse: I'm not sure. Tea maybe  
  
What do you sleep in: Pajamas  
  
How many pillows do you have: Two  
  
Do you like to dance: Sometimes  
  
Do you like to sing: Oh, I love to sing and Trowa says I have a beautiful voice  
  
Are you any good at it: Trowa says I'm good, so maybe  
  
Do you like to talk on the phone: Yes  
  
Do you like it where you live: Yes, it's very nice here in Arabia  
  
Is your room messy: Heavens no  
  
Do you like finger-paint: No, it's to messy  
  
What do you smell like: Strong tea  
  
Are you organized: I try to be  
  
Do you sleep with a stuffed animal: Yes! A cute little stuffed lion Trowa gave me for my birthday  
  
Do you sleep with your socks on: No, that's unhygienic  
  
Are you shy: Sometimes  
  
Do you talk to yourself: Not really  
  
Got any lucky charms: My goggles  
  
Are you a morning person: Yes. Rise and Shine everybody  
  
What's your IO: Hmm. I don't know.  
  
Are you a virgin: No *blush*  
  
Are you proud of that: Well, the person I did it with was fantastic and so gentle, so yes. I am  
  
Do you believe in reincarnation: Yes, I do, but I don't believe it when Duo says he was Napoleon in a previous life  
  
Do you believe in God: No, I believe in Allah  
  
Do you believe in aliens: Yes. I don't think we are alone in the universe  
  
Do you believe in bigfoot: No  
  
Do you believe in the Loch Ness monster: Well, I do believe there is more between heaven and earth than we can imagine, but the Loch Ness monster?  
  
What's your favorite feature (on yourself): My eyes  
  
How old do you wish you were: Maybe a year older so I could match Trowa's age a little better, but I like my age  
  
What will you name your daughter: Irea  
  
Son: Max  
  
Have you ever thought you were gonna die: Yes, once  
  
What religion are you: Muslim  
  
What's your motto: "To outer space, everyone of us"  
  
Ever.  
  
Been kissed? Yes *blush*  
  
Done drugs? Heavens, no  
  
Eaten an entire box of Oreos? Ew  
  
Been on stage? No  
  
Dumped someone else? My, no. I would never do that  
  
Gotten in a car accident? No, thank heavens  
  
Watched "Punky Brewster"? No  
  
Been in love? My, yes  
  
Favorites.  
  
Shampoo: Herbal Ecense  
  
Toothpaste: Colgate  
  
Soap: Herbal soap. It smells so nice  
  
Type of soup: Noodle  
  
Room in your house: The music room  
  
Instrument: Violin  
  
Either/Or.  
  
Coffee or hot chocolate: Erm. Isn't tea on the list? Well, hot chocolate  
  
Big or little: In what situation?  
  
Lace or Satin: Satin  
  
New or Old: Old  
  
Neve Campbell or Jennifer Love Hewitt: I. I-I don't know. Neither  
  
Tom Cruise or Brad Pitt: Tom Cruise  
  
Vogue or Material Girl: Material Girl  
  
Jeans or cords: Cords  
  
Sweater or sweatshirt: Sweatshirt  
  
T-shirt or Tank top: T-shirt  
  
Skirt or dress: Erm. Neither again  
  
Wool or cotton: Wool  
  
Rose or lily: Roses  
  
The way it is or the way it was: The way it is  
  
Oldies or pop: Oldies  
  
Do you have a girlfriend/boyfriend? Yes  
  
Do you have a best friend: Well, yes  
  
In the last 24 hours, have you.  
  
Cried: No  
  
Helped someone: I helped Wufei in the kitchen  
  
Gotten sick: No. I drink a lot of tea so I won't get sick ^__^  
  
Gone to the movies: Yes, "Finding Nemo". It was such a lovely movie  
  
Gone out for dinner: Yes  
  
Said "I love you": *blush* Yes  
  
Written a real letter: I wrote to one of my sisters yesterday  
  
Moved on: Yes  
  
Talked to an ex: Well, I don't have an ex, so no  
  
Missed an ex: Well. I don't have an ex  
  
Talked to someone you have a crush on: Yes  
  
Had a serious talk: Oh, yes  
  
Missed someone: Well, I kind of miss my father and some of my sisters  
  
Hugged someone: Yes  
  
Fought with your parents: My parents... Are no more  
  
Fought with a friend: My, no. I try to be friends with everybody  
  
Do you.  
  
Wear eye shadow: Isn't that for girls?  
  
Put on a "front": Why would I do that?  
  
Kiss on the first date: Well *blush* No, but it didn't stop Trowa  
  
Have a crush on someone: Yes!  
  
Eat with you mouth open: Ew, no  
  
If you got a tattoo, where would it be and of what: I haven't really thought about that. A little heart or something on my chest maybe? *blush*  
  
What color is your floor/carpet in your room: Wood color  
  
What was the last CD you bought: "The Celtic Circle 2"  
  
How did you spent your summer: Shopping with Trowa  
  
When was the last time you showered: Yesterday. I'm going to shower after I've finished this test  
  
Are you tired: Not now, because I've just had a lovely cup of tea  
  
Are you lonely: No Are you happy: Yes  
  
Are you wearing a pajamas: Yes  
  
Are you talking to someone online: No  
  
What are the initials of your crush/interest/spouse: TB  
  
What is your astrological sign: Leo  
  
What sign is you crush/interest/spouse: Virgo  
  
What time is it: 22:33 Time for bed  
  
***  
  
Forth part finished. Yay! What do you think? Good, awful, stinking, fantastic? Did I ruin the boys completely? Please tell me what the lot of you thought about it. Need feedback, I live for feedback. Please tell me if you want me to continue this. Remember to review. *points at the review button* Thankee! 


	5. Testing Chang Wufei

Testing The Gundam Pilots:  
  
Hiya, people. Last part, last part! Who's left? Wufei!!!! Thanks to everybody who's reviewed me (I luv ya all!!), and enjoy it.:) Anybody want me to have an extra part? Some of the people from Gundam Wing you really wanna see take this test? Let me know.:) OH, and to you who didn't thought Quatre and Trowa was as funny as Heero and Duo, gomen. I just can't figure out fun stuff with those two, I'm a HeeroxDuo girl. Sorry if I ruined your expectations *lowers head in shame* Anyway, hope Wufei will make it up to ya!  
  
***  
  
Testing, Chang Wufei:  
  
Name: Chang Wufei  
  
Age: 16  
  
Nick Name: Dragon, Wu-man  
  
Left handed or right: Right  
  
Are you smart?: Of course. What kind of a question is that?  
  
What's your middle name: I have no middle name  
  
How many personalities do you have: Only weaklings have many personalities to cower up how weak they are  
  
How many piercing do you have: Piercing is a sign of weakness. I am not weak  
  
What was your first word: Justice  
  
Are you superstitious: No  
  
Do you read your horoscope: No  
  
Do you believe in horoscopes: Only the weak worries about the stars  
  
Can you do a cartwheel: Yes  
  
Do you have contact lenses: *mumbles* Yes  
  
Do you have a retainer or braces: No, my teeth are perfect  
  
Do you snore: The weak snore.  
  
Do you drool in your sleep: That's none of your business  
  
Do you lick your envelopes or use a sponge: Sponge  
  
Do you keep a journal: Yes  
  
Do you like onions: Yes. They give an extra flavor in my sauce  
  
Do you like cotton candy: Cotton candy is for kids and Maxwell  
  
Do you like Pina Coladas: I have no need for drinking  
  
What instrument can you play: Clarinet  
  
What words do you overuse: Justice and weak  
  
What do you sleep in: Pajamas  
  
How many pillows do you have: Two  
  
Do you like to dance: No  
  
Do you like to sing: Real men don't sing!  
  
Are you any good at it: *blush* No...  
  
Do you like to talk on the phone: I prefer to talk to people in real life  
  
Do you like it where you live: It's not China, but it's okay  
  
Is your room messy: I keep my belongings in order  
  
Do you like finger-paint: No  
  
What do you smell like: Nani? What I smell like?! What kind of a weak question is that?!  
  
Are you organized: Yes  
  
Do you sleep with a stuffed animal: Of course not!  
  
Do you sleep with your socks on: No  
  
Are you shy: Never!  
  
Do you talk to yourself: No  
  
Got any lucky charms: My katana  
  
Are you a morning person: Yes.  
  
What's your IO: High, if you must know  
  
Are you a virgin: *mumbles* Yes.  
  
Are you proud of that: ... I refuse to answer this question...  
  
Do you believe in reincarnation: Yes  
  
Do you believe in God: No  
  
Do you believe in aliens: Maxwell sure isn't from this planet *snickers*  
  
Do you believe in bigfoot: There is no such thing as bigfoot  
  
Do you believe in the Loch Ness monster: I don't believe in fairy tale creatures  
  
What's your favorite feature (on yourself): My strong will  
  
How old do you wish you were: My age is perfect  
  
What will you name your daughter: Meilan  
  
Son: Long  
  
Have you ever thought you were gonna die: Only when Maxwell talks  
  
What religion are you: Buddhist  
  
What's your motto: "I will show you true justice"  
  
Ever.  
  
Been kissed? Yes  
  
Done drugs? Drugs is for the weak  
  
Eaten an entire box of Oreos? I will leave those kinds of challenges to Maxwell  
  
Been on stage? No  
  
Dumped someone else? Yes  
  
Gotten in a car accident? No  
  
Watched "Punky Brewster"? No  
  
Been in love? *mumbles* Maybe  
  
Favorites.  
  
Shampoo: Herbal Ecense  
  
Toothpaste: Whatever we have  
  
Soap: I stay away from Quatre's herbal soap. It smells  
  
Type of soup: Noodle  
  
Room in your house: The gym  
  
Instrument: Clarinet  
  
Either/Or.  
  
Coffee or hot chocolate: Coffee  
  
Big or little: Big  
  
Lace or Satin: Satin  
  
New or Old: Old is always the best, no matter what  
  
Neve Campbell or Jennifer Love Hewitt: I have no idea who they are  
  
Tom Cruise or Brad Pitt: *mumbles* I will leave those question to the others since I have no opinion on boys  
  
Vogue or Material Girl: I-DON'T-READ-GIRL'S-MAGAZINES!  
  
Jeans or cords: Cords  
  
Sweater or sweatshirt: Sweater  
  
T-shirt or Tank top: Tank top  
  
Skirt or dress: I have no opinion towards the subject. *mumbles* But if you must know skirts  
  
Wool or cotton: Cotton  
  
Rose or lily: Lilies. Roses reminds me to much about Treize  
  
The way it is or the way it was: The way it was  
  
Oldies or pop: *hmf* No time for music  
  
Do you have a girlfriend/boyfriend? No  
  
Do you have a best friend: I am my own best friend  
  
In the last 24 hours, have you.  
  
Cried: Only weaklings cries  
  
Helped someone: Yes  
  
Gotten sick: I don't get sick  
  
Gone to the movies: No time for movies  
  
Gone out for dinner: No  
  
Said "I love you": No  
  
Written a real letter: I don't write letters  
  
Moved on: Yes  
  
Talked to an ex: No. The only ex I have is dead  
  
Missed an ex: I said, my only ex is dead!  
  
Talked to someone you have a crush on: *blush* Yes  
  
Had a serious talk: Not in this house  
  
Missed someone: No  
  
Hugged someone: No  
  
Fought with your parents: My parents are dead  
  
Fought with a friend: I fought with Maxwell, and I guess he's my friend. Kind of.  
  
Do you.  
  
Wear eye shadow: That's for girls!  
  
Put on a "front": Yes  
  
Kiss on the first date: ...  
  
Have a crush on someone: I've already answered that!  
  
Eat with you mouth open: No, that's for kids  
  
If you got a tattoo, where would it be and of what: The Chinese mark for justice on my left shoulder  
  
What color is your floor/carpet in your room: Green  
  
What was the last CD you bought: I don't by CD's  
  
How did you spent your summer: Chasing OZ with Yuy  
  
When was the last time you showered: This morning  
  
Are you tired: No  
  
Are you lonely: Kind off.  
  
Are you happy: Not really  
  
Are you wearing a pajamas: I'm wearing my regular clothes  
  
Are you talking to someone online: What's the point of talking to someone online? You can't see the person and I prefer to see who I'm talking too  
  
What are the initials of your crush/interest/spouse: SP  
  
What is your astrological sign: Libra  
  
What sign is you crush/interest/spouse: Fishes  
  
What time is it: 19:03  
  
***  
  
It's finished!!! Yay! What do you think? Good, awful, stinking, fantastic? Did I ruin the boys completely? Please tell me what the lot of you thought about it. Need feedback, I live for feedback. Please tell me if you want me to continue this. Remember to review. *points at the review button* Thankee! 


	6. Testing Relena Peacecraft

Testing The Gundam Pilots:  
  
Hello Las Vegas (or wherever you people are.). The last time I updated "Testing the Gundam Pilots", I wrote that Wufei would be the last one. BUT if you really, really wanted me to post somebody else, I said I would do it. And you really, really wanted me to do it. So, to please the crowd, I have desided to add some characters. I cannot post every character you guys suggested, 'cause I don't know enough about their personality to do so. But I hope you'll be pleased with the characters I add, and if I write something that's totally not like the character, please let me know. Oh, and one last thing. THANKS TO EVERYBODY THAT REVIEWED ME!!!! I LUV YA ALL!!!!  
  
***  
  
Testing, Relena Peacecraft:  
  
Name: Relena Peacecraft  
  
Age: 16  
  
Nick Name: Stupid onna (can't figure out why), Relena-sama  
  
Left handed or right: Right  
  
Are you smart?: Why, ofcourse I am. I would't be queen of Saint Kingdom if I wasn't.  
  
What's your middle name: I have no middle name  
  
How many personalities do you have: I only have one  
  
How many piercing do you have: Does the onse in my ear count as piercings?  
  
What was your first word: Pink  
  
Are you superstitious: Of course not  
  
Do you read your horoscope: Sometimes  
  
Do you believe in horoscopes: Not really  
  
Can you do a cartwheel: No  
  
Do you have contact lenses: My eyes are perfect  
  
Do you have a retainer or braces: I used to have.  
  
Do you snore: I don't know, because nobody has ever slept in the same room as me  
  
Do you drool in your sleep: Only when I'm having wet dreams about Heero *drools*  
  
Do you lick your envelopes or use a sponge: Ew. I let my servants do those kind of jobs  
  
Do you keep a journal: Yes  
  
Do you like onions: No. They make me vry  
  
Do you like cotton candy: Ooooh, yes. It comes in pink you know  
  
Do you like Pina Coladas: I don't drink  
  
What instrument can you play: I can't play any instruments  
  
What words do you overuse: Heero and pink  
  
What do you sleep in: A pink night dress  
  
How many pillows do you have: Many, and they all are pink!  
  
Do you like to dance: Yes! I still remember the time I danced with Heero  
  
Do you like to sing: Yes  
  
Are you any good at it: Why, yes. But people get so jealous of my voice that they tell me to shut up  
  
Do you like to talk on the phone: Oh, yes  
  
Do you like it where you live: No, because Heero isn't here. I wonder where he is  
  
Is your room messy: No  
  
Do you like finger-paint: No  
  
What do you smell like: A perfume called "poison"  
  
Are you organized: Yes  
  
Do you sleep with a stuffed animal: I sleep with a Heero pushy  
  
Do you sleep with your socks on: No  
  
Are you shy: Why no. Why should I be when everybody loves me  
  
Do you talk to yourself: When I talk too Heero it seemes like I do  
  
Got any lucky charms: The teddybear I got from Heero  
  
Are you a morning person: Yes  
  
What's your IO: I don't know, but I bet it is high  
  
Are you a virgin: Yes. I want Heero to take my virginity  
  
Are you proud of that: Yes  
  
Do you believe in reincarnation: No  
  
Do you believe in God: Yes  
  
Do you believe in aliens: That guy Duo that hanges around Heero all day, sure is an alien. I mean, with that hair.  
  
Do you believe in bigfoot: No  
  
Do you believe in the Loch Ness monster: No  
  
What's your favorite feature (on yourself): Everything  
  
How old do you wish you were: My age is perfect  
  
What will you name your daughter: Irene  
  
Son: Heero  
  
Have you ever thought you were gonna die: No, Heero says he'll shoot me all the time, but he never does  
  
What religion are you: No one  
  
What's your motto: "Heero!!! I'm right here so come and kill me!!!!"  
  
Ever.  
  
Been kissed? No  
  
Done drugs? No! I'm not that knid of girl  
  
Eaten an entire box of Oreos? Ew.  
  
Been on stage? Yes. Infront of the ring leaders of OZ, telling them how much I hate them  
  
Dumped someone else? No  
  
Gotten in a car accident? No, but the last time I talked to Heero, he said I would soon. *lookes puzzled*  
  
Watched "Punky Brewster"? No, that's for kids  
  
Been in love? Yes! And still am  
  
Favorites.  
  
Shampoo: I only use the most exotic shampoos for my lovely locks  
  
Toothpaste: The best for my teeth  
  
Soap: One that makes my skin as soft as a babies  
  
Type of soup: Pee  
  
Room in your house: The clauset  
  
Instrument: I like violins  
  
Either/Or.  
  
Coffee or hot chocolate: Hot Chocolate  
  
Big or little: Big  
  
Lace or Satin: Satin  
  
New or Old: New  
  
Neve Campbell or Jennifer Love Hewitt: Oooh, New Campbell is my idol!  
  
Tom Cruise or Brad Pitt: Tom Cruise. He lookes so much like Heero  
  
Vogue or Material Girl: Vouge  
  
Jeans or cords: Cords  
  
Sweater or sweatshirt: Sweater  
  
T-shirt or Tank top: Tank top. You have seen the one on Heero, haven't you? *drools*  
  
Skirt or dress: Skirts  
  
Wool or cotton: Cotton  
  
Rose or lily: Roses  
  
The way it is or the way it was: The way it was. When Heero was rescuing me  
  
Oldies or pop: Pop  
  
Do you have a girlfriend/boyfriend? No  
  
Do you have a best friend: Yes, Dorothy  
  
In the last 24 hours, have you.  
  
Cried: Yes  
  
Helped someone: No  
  
Gotten sick: No  
  
Gone to the movies: No, because I don't have anybody to go with  
  
Gone out for dinner: I do that every day  
  
Said "I love you": No  
  
Written a real letter: Yes, but I havent' posted it because I can't find Heero's adress  
  
Moved on: Yes  
  
Talked to an ex: I don't have an ex  
  
Missed an ex: No, because I don't have an ex  
  
Talked to someone you have a crush on: No, because he doesn't want to talk to me  
  
Had a serious talk: No  
  
Missed someone: Yes  
  
Hugged someone: No  
  
Fought with your parents: My parents are dead  
  
Fought with a friend: Never  
  
Do you.  
  
Wear eye shadow: Yes  
  
Put on a "front": No  
  
Kiss on the first date: I have never had a date  
  
Have a crush on someone: Yes  
  
Eat with you mouth open: Ew!  
  
If you got a tattoo, where would it be and of what: An angel on my ankel  
  
What color is your floor/carpet in your room: Pink  
  
What was the last CD you bought: A CD by Britney Spears  
  
How did you spent your summer: Chasing Heero  
  
When was the last time you showered: This morning  
  
Are you tired: No  
  
Are you lonely: Yes  
  
Are you happy: No  
  
Are you wearing a pajamas: I'm wearing my regular  
  
Are you talking to someone online: No  
  
What are the initials of your crush/interest/spouse: HY  
  
What is your astrological sign: Taourus  
  
What sign is you crush/interest/spouse: Libra  
  
What time is it: 17:30  
  
***  
  
Relena's finished!!! Yay! What do you think?Did I make her to stupid or something? I just bring my great dislike for her pink, sorry, little ass to really care, but if you think I overdid it just a little bit then let me know. Please tell me what the lot of you thought about it. Need feedback, I live for feedback. Please tell me if you want me to continue this. Remember to review. *points at the review button* Thankee! 


	7. Testing Zechs Mercuise

Testing The Gundam Pilots:  
  
Hello people. It's me again. This time with our favorite bad guy, Zechs Mercuise! *applause* Now, he's on the list on 'People from Gundam Wing that I almost know nothing about' list, but there was so many people that wanted me to post him. So I decided to give it a try. If I write something totally out of character, please let me know, key? Now enjoy!  
  
***  
  
Testing, Zechs Mercuise:  
  
Name: Zechs Mercuise. Well.... Actually it's Miliardo Peacecraft, but nobody is to know that.  
  
Age: 20 [1]  
  
Nick Name: Mr. Helmet, prince of the starts  
  
Left handed or right: Left  
  
Are you smart?: I'm smart enough to break my bonds with OZ when required  
  
What's your middle name: I don't have a middle name  
  
How many personalities do you have: Two. Zechs Mercuise and Miliardo Peacecraft, feared OZ soldier and son of king Peacecraft.  
  
How many piercing do you have: One  
  
What was your first word: Hm. Mobile Suit.  
  
Are you superstitious: Yes  
  
Do you read your horoscope: Yes, when I have the time  
  
Do you believe in horoscopes: Yes  
  
Can you do a cartwheel: Yes  
  
Do you have contact lenses: No, I have no need for such things  
  
Do you have a retainer or braces: I had (it lies in the family)  
  
Do you snore: Yes. The helmet used before it broke used to cover my nose so I couldn't breathe. But now I don't  
  
Do you drool in your sleep: No  
  
Do you lick your envelopes or use a sponge: I haven't written a letter in years, yet alone licked an envelope  
  
Do you keep a journal: No  
  
Do you like onions: Yes  
  
Do you like cotton candy: To sweet for me  
  
Do you like Pina Coladas: Yes  
  
What instrument can you play: Violin and flute  
  
What words do you overuse: Dandy  
  
What do you sleep in: My helmet. Oh, and t-shirt and boxers  
  
How many pillows do you have: One  
  
Do you like to dance: Yes, I find dancing quite enjoyable  
  
Do you like to sing: No  
  
Are you any good at it: No. Good singing voices has never blessed our family  
  
Do you like to talk on the phone: Not really  
  
Do you like it where you live: Right now I'm not living anywhere. I just float around in outer space  
  
Is your room messy: My 'room' isn't messy. It's more like an office  
  
Do you like finger-paint: No  
  
What do you smell like: ... I think you'll have to ask Noin that question.  
  
Are you organized: Yes  
  
Do you sleep with a stuffed animal: No  
  
Do you sleep with your socks on: No  
  
Are you shy: No  
  
Do you talk to yourself: Sometimes  
  
Got any lucky charms: My broken helmet  
  
Are you a morning person: Yes  
  
What's your IO: 110  
  
Are you a virgin: No  
  
Are you proud of that: ... I don't know how to reply to that.  
  
Do you believe in reincarnation: Yes  
  
Do you believe in God: Yes  
  
Do you believe in aliens: Yes  
  
Do you believe in bigfoot: Not anymore  
  
Do you believe in the Loch Ness monster: Again, not anymore  
  
What's your favorite feature (on yourself): My hair  
  
How old do you wish you were: A little younger  
  
What will you name your daughter: Lucrezia  
  
Son: Miliardo  
  
Have you ever thought you were gonna die: Yes, when my mask broke and I had to fee from OZ  
  
What religion are you: No one  
  
What's your motto: "I can only be your friend until the day my mask breaks."  
  
Ever.  
  
Been kissed? Yes  
  
Done drugs? No  
  
Eaten an entire box of Oreos? Actually, I have  
  
Been on stage? Yes  
  
Dumped someone else? No  
  
Gotten in a car accident? No  
  
Watched "Punky Brewster"? No  
  
Been in love? Yes  
  
Favorites.  
  
Shampoo: Head and Shoulders  
  
Toothpaste: Colgate  
  
Soap: Dove  
  
Type of soup: Broccoli  
  
Room in your house: I don't have a house, but I think my room would be the study  
  
Instrument: Piano  
  
Either/Or.  
  
Coffee or hot chocolate: Coffee  
  
Big or little: In what situation?  
  
Lace or Satin: Lace  
  
New or Old: Old  
  
Neve Campbell or Jennifer Love Hewitt: ... Jennifer Love Hewitt. But don't tell Noin, okay?  
  
Tom Cruise or Brad Pitt: Brad Pitt is an good actor  
  
Vogue or Material Girl: Vogue  
  
Jeans or cords: Cords  
  
Sweater or sweatshirt: Sweatshirt  
  
T-shirt or Tank top: Tank top  
  
Skirt or dress: I like my women in pants  
  
Wool or cotton: Wool  
  
Rose or lily: I've had enough of roses for a life time  
  
The way it is or the way it was: The way it is  
  
Oldies or pop: Oldies  
  
Do you have a girlfriend/boyfriend? Kind off... I'm not sure  
  
Do you have a best friend: Yes  
  
In the last 24 hours, have you.  
  
Cried: I haven't cried in many years  
  
Helped someone: Yes  
  
Gotten sick: No  
  
Gone to the movies: Not anymore  
  
Gone out for dinner: Yes  
  
Said "I love you": No  
  
Written a real letter: As I said, I haven't written a real letter in years  
  
Moved on: Yes  
  
Talked to an ex: No  
  
Missed an ex: No  
  
Talked to someone you have a crush on: Yes  
  
Had a serious talk: Yes  
  
Missed someone: Yes  
  
Hugged someone: Yes  
  
Fought with your parents: My parents are dead  
  
Fought with a friend: No  
  
Do you.  
  
Wear eye shadow: No  
  
Put on a "front": No  
  
Kiss on the first date: It depends  
  
Have a crush on someone: Yes  
  
Eat with you mouth open: No  
  
If you got a tattoo, where would it be and of what: The Chinese symbol for peace on my shoulder  
  
What color is your floor/carpet in your room: Metallic  
  
What was the last CD you bought: ...  
  
How did you spent your summer: With Noin  
  
When was the last time you showered: Right before I took this test  
  
Are you tired: Yes  
  
Are you lonely: Yes  
  
Are you happy: A little  
  
Are you wearing a pajamas: I'm wearing boxers right now  
  
Are you talking to someone online: No  
  
What are the initials of your crush/interest/spouse: LN  
  
What is your astrological sign: Leo  
  
What sign is you crush/interest/spouse: Taurus  
  
What time is it: 22:49  
  
***  
  
[1] Wild guess people. Anybody who knows how old Zechs is? Please let me know.  
  
Well, I've done Zechs. I was thinking about doing Lady Une next. Anybody know her first name? I think it's Middie, but I'm not sure. Anyway, hope you liked how Zechs turned out. Remember to review (as always). 


	8. Testing Lady Une

Testing The Gundam Pilots:  
  
Hello people. It's me again. This time with the psycho, totally crazy Lady Une! Give her an applause, will ya? Just like Zechs, she's on the 'People from Gundam Wing that I almost know nothing about' list, but I'll try anyway. Let me know if I screw her up completely, oh and I have to warn you. I'm gonna overdo her A LOT! Enjoy.:)  
  
***  
  
Testing, Lady Une:  
  
Name: Annie Une, but you can call me Lady Une  
  
Age: 24 [1]  
  
Nick Name: Saint Une, Evil Une, crazy onna  
  
Left handed or right: Right  
  
Are you smart?: Well, I do believe I have a normal amount of intelligence - What kind of question is that?! Of course I'm smart!  
  
What's your middle name: I have no middle name  
  
How many personalities do you have: One - Aw, screw you! You got two, bitch, and you know it!  
  
How many piercing do you have: Two  
  
What was your first word: I believe it was mommy - *snort* It was 'KILL'!  
  
Are you superstitious: Yes  
  
Do you read your horoscope: Yes, I'm very interested in astronomy.  
  
Do you believe in horoscopes: BAH! Of course not!  
  
Can you do a cartwheel: Yes  
  
Do you have contact lenses: I wear classes  
  
Do you have a retainer or braces: I have no need for such a thing  
  
Do you snore: Of course not!  
  
Do you drool in your sleep: Only when I dream about cornel Treize - YUCK! Grow up!  
  
Do you lick your envelopes or use a sponge: Who write letters? Haven't you heard of e-mail?  
  
Do you keep a journal: Yes  
  
Do you like onions: No  
  
Do you like cotton candy: I would like to choke you with cotton candy!  
  
Do you like Pina Coladas: Yes  
  
What instrument can you play: None  
  
What words do you overuse: Kill  
  
What do you sleep in: Night dress - 'Baby doll'  
  
How many pillows do you have: Two  
  
Do you like to dance: I hate it!  
  
Do you like to sing: No  
  
Are you any good at it: *humph* None of your business  
  
Do you like to talk on the phone: No  
  
Do you like it where you live: I suppose  
  
Is your room messy: No, I like to be organized  
  
Do you like finger-paint: Finger paint is for kids!  
  
What do you smell like: Freshly spilled blood  
  
Are you organized: Yes  
  
Do you sleep with a stuffed animal: No  
  
Do you sleep with your socks on: No  
  
Are you shy: No  
  
Do you talk to yourself: Yes  
  
Got any lucky charms: My glasses  
  
Are you a morning person: Yes  
  
What's your IO: High  
  
Are you a virgin: No  
  
Are you proud of that: Oh, wouldn't you like to know  
  
Do you believe in reincarnation: Yes  
  
Do you believe in God: No. There is no God, only me!  
  
Do you believe in aliens: Yes  
  
Do you believe in bigfoot: Yes. He's my boss - Don't talk bad about Mr. Treize!  
  
Do you believe in the Loch Ness monster: No  
  
What's your favorite feature (on yourself): My personality  
  
How old do you wish you were: My age is perfect  
  
What will you name your daughter: Middie  
  
Son: Treize - screw you! I will not give my son a stupid name like that!  
  
Have you ever thought you were gonna die: Yes  
  
What religion are you: No one  
  
What's your motto: "Let him live of he's ugly. If there is any chance that the people would sympathize with him, kill him."  
  
Ever.  
  
Been kissed? Yes  
  
Done drugs? Yes  
  
Eaten an entire box of Oreos? I believe I haven't  
  
Been on stage? Yes  
  
Dumped someone else? No - Yes!  
  
Gotten in a car accident? No  
  
Watched "Punky Brewster"? Yes  
  
Been in love? Yes - No!  
  
Favorites.  
  
Shampoo: Whatever we have. My hair is braided and curled up anyway  
  
Toothpaste: Whatever  
  
Soap: Oh, I like the once that smell like roses - You make me sick!  
  
Type of soup: Cabbage  
  
Room in your house: Weapon stall  
  
Instrument: Give me a piano and I'll smash it!  
  
Either/Or.  
  
Coffee or hot chocolate: Coffee  
  
Big or little: Big  
  
Lace or Satin: Satin  
  
New or Old: New  
  
Neve Campbell or Jennifer Love Hewitt: GAH! I will kill them!  
  
Tom Cruise or Brad Pitt: Oh, most likely Tom Cruise. He reminds me of Treize  
  
Vogue or Material Girl: Material Girl  
  
Jeans or cords: Cords  
  
Sweater or sweatshirt: Sweatshirt  
  
T-shirt or Tank top: Tank top  
  
Skirt or dress: Skirt  
  
Wool or cotton: Cotton  
  
Rose or lily: Roses - GAH! I hate roses!  
  
The way it is or the way it was: The way it is - The was it was, when I was in control  
  
Oldies or pop: Oldies  
  
Do you have a girlfriend/boyfriend? He wishes  
  
Do you have a best friend: Yes, myself  
  
In the last 24 hours, have you.  
  
Cried: Yes - Weakling  
  
Helped someone: No  
  
Gotten sick: No  
  
Gone to the movies: I don't do movies  
  
Gone out for dinner: Yes  
  
Said "I love you": No  
  
Written a real letter: As I said, I don't write letters!  
  
Moved on: Yes  
  
Talked to an ex: No  
  
Missed an ex: No  
  
Talked to someone you have a crush on: Yes - No  
  
Had a serious talk: Yes  
  
Missed someone: No  
  
Hugged someone: No  
  
Fought with your parents: My parents are dead  
  
Fought with a friend: Yes - Sure, if you think the Gundam pilots are our friends  
  
Do you.  
  
Wear eye shadow: Yes  
  
Put on a "front": Every day  
  
Kiss on the first date: No. Make-out on the other hand  
  
Have a crush on someone: Yes- You do, but not me  
  
Eat with you mouth open: No  
  
If you got a tattoo, where would it be and of what: A tiger that looks like it's scratching it's way out of my skin  
  
What color is your floor/carpet in your room: Metallic  
  
What was the last CD you bought: I don't buy CD's  
  
How did you spent your summer: Killing and destroying Mobile Suits  
  
When was the last time you showered: his morning  
  
Are you tired: Yes  
  
Are you lonely: No  
  
Are you happy: I'm never happy  
  
Are you wearing a pajamas: I'm wearing my 'Baby Doll'  
  
Are you talking to someone online: No  
  
What are the initials of your crush/interest/spouse: TK - Screw you!  
  
What is your astrological sign: Virgo  
  
What sign is you crush/interest/spouse: Capricorn  
  
What time is it: 21:44  
  
***  
  
[1] Wild guess people. Anybody who knows how old Lady Une is? Please let me know.  
  
Well, I've done Lady Une now. I've let her answer as 'Saint' Une sometimes, 'Evil' Une other times, and sometimes both. I know, I overdid it a lot. But I warned you. I told you I would do it. And I'm LOVING it! Remember to review (as always). 


End file.
